


Previously on Teen Wolf...

by ShayLeighJoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeighJoy/pseuds/ShayLeighJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS: If you haven't been relatively caught up it could be spoiler like. Each Chapter should be labeled accordingly.<br/>I am most likely working backwards unless I can rearrange to make the fic run chronologically with the show.</p><p>I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letharia Vulpina (Stiles' Side)

LETHARIA VULPINA (STILES' SIDE)

Stiles becomes aware of his surroundings again at some point, but he has no way to really estimate the time. Last event he is sure he remembers was in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Checking his phone for the time, he saw 5 missed calls. They were all from his dad, but there was only one voice mail, where his dad just asked where he was. Not really thinking about it, he sent off a text that read "Am ok. Please don't look for me. Be back soon." He didn't want his dad to be using police resources to search for him when he was okay. His surroundings fade to black again and Stiles is gone, still unsure of where he is.

In this void, Stiles doesn't know what is happening, but of course he isn't sitting still. The fox spirit inside of him is too busy causing trouble. The Nogitsune moved through Beacon Hills like a predator, never being seen by any of the people who would be looking for Stiles. There were several spots that needed to be reached before too long. Some things, like the bomb, had been prepared and was already in play. Now to really create some chaos.  
He traveled across town to the Argent's house, where he knew Chris had locked up his hunting equipment. Stiles knew he wouldn't get caught, even with Chris' experience hunting those supernatural creatures. Of course it didn't matter, because no one was home. He broke into the office, and then into a cabinet. Inside he put the metallic silver briefcase that had been turned down when the Argent's and Isaac had met with Katashi. They didn't know he was there, but then again they never did. He pulled two ultrasonic emitters from another shelf and headed out, leaving just one more surprise on the little table in the hall.  
He traveled off to the loft that Derek was now living in, and left one of the emitters just outside his door. He turned it on before walking calmly down the stairs. He didn't particularly care if Derek caught him on his way out, in fact if he got caught it would be even better. Fighting was chaos, and chaos was his favorite thing. Unfortunately Derek didn't appear, so Stiles just continued on his way. Here was where the real fun would begin.  
He snuck into the school and into the basement where he set himself up with the other emitter. After turning it on, he settled in to wait for a couple werewolves to appear. While he was waiting, he put in an anonymous call to the police station, asking them to tell Agent McCall about what was in Chris Argent's apartment. He made it quick, figuring Scott and anyone else would not keep it waiting. They didn't disappoint. Just moments later Scott, Ethan, and Aiden showed up in the basement. Scott looked in shock to see Stiles standing there, not only because it wasn't Chris, but because he thought Stiles was back. He would be so sad when he found out what was REALLY going on. Before he could say anything, Ethan and Aiden jumped on him and started fighting. Before they could get too far though, Scott pulled Ethan off, flinging him into an old locker and then turning to Aiden and growling until he actually backed off. The twins were both arguing with Scott, saying that they should be calling the police to say they found Stiles. Scott says no (as Stiles had hoped) and says they have to find out what is going on first. Only then does Stiles speak, sharing with them that he didn't know what he had done for the past two days, and that was true for the real Stiles, but this certainly wasn't him. He pulls out his meticulously filled bag, showing them what there was. He showed them the blueprint of the hospital's electrical grid first. He had figured that that would keep Scott quiet for a while, and therefore everyone else. After that he pulled everything else out; the wire, the rope, assorted tools, and then the map of the cross-country running trail. He had picked this trail for the fact that it was along were Malia Tate's father had set out the bear traps meant for the coyote. He could tell he had made a good choice when he saw just a little flicker of shock in the werewolves eyes. They believed the Nogitsune had used some of these to cause trouble on the trail. All four of them raced outside to stop the team.  
At the start of the trail, all they could find was Coach Finstock, and he was definitely not happy that the three of them had disappeared. His face changed to shock when he saw Stiles walking behind them, but before he could ask, Scott started talking about the potential threat on the trail. It of course wouldn't be easy to catch them all, they could only hope that they hadn't run too far yet. Ethan and Scott disappeared quickly, leaving Coach, Aiden, and Stiles to catch up with the larger group. When they finally managed to catch up, and stop the larger group, Scott and Ethan were already heading back with Danny and Kira. Stiles can see the confused looks on the rest of the teams face when he yelled stop before the group could come entirely together. There was a chain under several leaves, but of course Stiles knew what it would lead to. He pulled the chain up slowly, enjoying the increasing worry that was radiating off of everyone around him. When he got to the end, of course there was nothing there, and Coach started laughing, believing that this is all just a normal Stilinski joke. It is Coach who hits the tripwire that was the true trap, and before anyone could blink there was an arrow sticking out of the Coach's stomach. Most of the team started freaking out, while some just stood there shocked. Stiles stepped forward to "help" first, and was pretending to put pressure on the wound, except he was actually pushing on the punctured diaphragm. Soon there was a large spread of blood over the Coach's shirt, and he was having a hard time breathing. Someone had called an ambulance at some point, he could hear the sirens coming in the distance, and he looked to Scott. Scott seemed to realize what he wanted because he quickly grabbed Coach's wrist and took some of the pain. Stiles could see that Scott was frustrated because it wasn't having the same effect as it usually does. The ambulance arrived and with it came the Sheriff. At the sight of Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski stopped with wide eyes. Keeping up his charade, Stiles headed over to see him. Stiles and his dad stood hugging and talking for quite a while, before they were dragged apart by another turn of events.  
Aiden had found the wrapping paper that was in the back of Stiles jeep, and with everyone remembering what William Barrow had done with his bomb at the other school, another panic began as everyone tried to get back to the school. By the time the team got back to the buildings Deputy Parrish was standing by one of the buses with a certain look on his face. Stiles knew that they had found the present he had left for them. He could just hear Parrish telling his dad that a kid was sitting on the bus, holding the present in his lap. Stiles was not 100% sure of how they would handle the situation, but to his excitement, Parrish decided to step in and get on the bus. A large crowd was surrounding Stiles and Scott, and he could taste the panic in the air. He was completely ready to drop his charade, but he wasn't done yet.  
He can see that his dad is relaxing when he receives the radio call from Parrish. They know it isn't a bomb, just something else. The panic started dissipating when Parrish returned to the front of the bus holding something up to front window. The rest of the group probably couldn't tell what it was, but Stiles knew exactly what is was. It was his father's nameplate. His father could see it too, because there was a huge wave of fear running off into the air. Stiles can see it on the Sheriff's face when he realizes where the bomb must be. It was only a few minutes before they were on their way (the Sheriff not letting his son out of his sight) to the police station.  
Even with the warning, the police station was wrecked on the inside. Just at the doorway, Stiles could already feel all the emotions that were running rampant around the station. With just one whiff, he found the remnants of the original fear, but now it was mainly just panic and pain, sometimes both. Inside his dad had rushed off to help where he could and Stiles and Scott were left alone with what was practically the rest of the station. He nodded to Scott again and they both headed off to help the people they could with pain. Scott had pulled a little pain from a few people, but again he was frustrated because it wasn't working as well. Finally, there was one officer they reached who while Scott was taking his pain, died. Even with the death, Stiles could feel the frustration, sadness, and hurt rolling off Scott in waves. Stiles took some of that, but he wanted Scott to have as much pain in him as possible, his plan was still not done.  
Once Scott works with a few more people, Kira shows up and tells them that Oni are coming. Scott gets nervous, because he knows they will be after Stiles. He is the only one left. Pulling both Stiles and Kira out, Scott heads to the vet's office. Stiles hadn't known where Scott was planning to take him, but he could make the Vet's office work. The Oni caught up with them, of course, before they could get into the building. Scott's need to defend Stiles jumped ahead and Stiles just stood in the background, enjoying the struggle he could feel coming from Kira and Scott. At some point Kira managed to get a sword and kill one of them, and the tide turned a bit, but not enough. Scott got a sword through his stomach for all his efforts, and Kira and Stiles hurried to get him inside. Inside they were safe from the Oni, and any wandering eyes. Stiles and Kira lifted Scott up onto the table, and then the moment came. Stiles stopped pretending to be the real Stiles and smashed Kira's head into the metal table. As she fell to the ground, Scott stared at him, with confusion spreading in the air. When Stiles turned back, Scott had pulled himself up and standing in front of the table. Stiles grabs the hilt of the sword, and instead of pulling it out, he pushes it further and twists, worsening Scott's wounds. Stiles knows that Scott is still confused, and so he explains. He explains about how the Nogitsune likes to feed off pain and misery and the emotions like that. He finally reveals the finale of the plan, when he tells Scott how he has manipulated him to soak up all of that pain today, and how he would feed off it and strengthen himself again. Stiles lifted his hand to Scott's head and started pulling all the pain out, it traveling down his arm like it had traveled up Scott's originally. He takes it all and gives a wicked smile. "You never should trust a fox. They're tricksters and they'll fool you. In fact, they'll fool everyone." All smiles, Stiles hears a voice behind him. "Not everyone." and before Stiles can do anything, something punctures his neck. He can feel the injection coming in and then the burning feeling as it runs through his blood. He knows what it is then. Letharia Vulpina. The wolf poison. With that thought he fell to the ground, fading into the same blackness as the real Stiles.


	2. Riddled (Stiles' Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: Season 3, episode 18
> 
> Stiles has disappeared, causing a wide spread panic all over Beacon Hills, but he doesn't know. He is trapped in his head with his own problems.

Stiles becomes partially aware of his surroundings, but doesn't quite know what is going on. He is in his room, but instead of going back to sleep he gets out of bed and starts rearranging his "murder wall". He left most of the pictures up, but then rearranged it so there was almost no wall space left. All the colored strings he pulled down and replaced them with the red yarn; the yarn he had told Lydia was for the unsolved cases. Finally, he tied all the strings to the handles of a pair of scissors and in a feat of strength he didn't know he had, jammed them into his bed. From there, the world got dark again. When Stiles would wake up, he wouldn't remember any of this.

He managed to leave his house, and get in his jeep. He drove away, but he didn't know it. He didn't make it too far either.

Stiles became aware of a hard floor beneath him. It was dark, but when he opened his eyes it was darker still. He can feel his phone is in his pocket, and his first instinct is to call Scott. If someone could help him it would be Scott. Pulling his phone out, he pressed the speed dial he had set for Scott so long ago. It doesn't take long before the phone is answered. Scott spoke quickly, saying Stiles' name over and over again. Finally Stiles managed to answer. He wanted to sound strong for Scott, but he could only speak in a whisper. There is static, making it even harder for either end to hear the other. Eventually, Stiles manages to get out that he doesn't know where he is or even how he managed to get there. He couldn't remember anything. He can hear Scott asking him about what was around him, if there was anything he could say that would help. All Stiles could say was that it was dark, just so dark. He was just getting more frightened as time passed. The connection gets even worse, before it breaks. Stiles can feel his phone vibrate twice, but he is focused on something else. When it vibrates the third time, Stiles manages to pick up. Before Scott can get a word out, Stiles shares his panic. He tells Scott that he can't move, that it's like his foot is stuck on something and that it's serious. It's dark so he can't see if it's true, but he still believes that there must be blood pooling underneath him. Stiles manages to calm down a bit and starts rambling to Scott about a smell "down here" where ever "down here" is. With a little inquiry Stiles manages to tell Scott that the smell was terrible, bad enough to make his eyes water. Scott wanted to call Stiles' dad, but that couldn't happen. His father worried enough about him as it was, he doesn't want to worry him even more. He manages to convince Scott to try to find him without involving his father. Scott finally agreed and Stiles hung up. All he could do now was sit in the dark and hope help found him. He tried glancing around, seeing if he could find anything else that would help Scott, if he could ever get the cell reception again. The time passes slowly, it couldn't have been more than an hour, but it felt like at least 5. He remembered his phone and used its back light to look around the darkness. A quick glance told him at least some information, so he called Scott back. Scott answered almost immediately. Scott started asking questions, but Stiles stopped him, making sure he hadn't called his father. Scott reassures him that he hasn't and so Stiles starts to describe where he is. Quietly he describes a room that must have been an industrial basement that had a furnace, but it must not be on because it was freezing. He mentions that now he is going to have to turn off his phone though, because it is about to die. Just before he hangs up, Scott asks him why he was whispering. If he was stuck in this room he shouldn't have to. Stiles had felt that his voice he calmed down, but now it went back to barely audible and quivering. He finally managed to get out that he had to whisper "because I think there's someone in here with me." Fear fills Stiles, and he can practically feel it radiating from Scott through the phone. Then the line goes dead. Scott is gone, and Stiles is without friends again.

Stiles, not knowing what to do, used his phone to look around some more. He really didn't want to look at his foot, but he knew he had to. He felt it was still bleeding, and he'd need a lot of help. And soon. He manages to gather the courage to look down. Moving the light down his leg, he could see his pajama bottoms that he usually wore to bed, but moving further he found his left foot appeared to be caught in between the jaws of a steel hunting trap. He could see the blood pooling out from his calf where the sharp edges of the trap had embedded themselves under his skin. Seeing the wound brought the pain signals to the front of his brain and he cried out. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the pain before. He could hear someone moving around in the dark, but they did not answer when Stiles called out. He uses some of the last light his phone can give to look around. He discovers the metal beams on the ceiling, and then a large industrial boiler. This new information doesn't really gather his interest though, it is what's behind it that does. Stiles can see a man in a leather bomber jacket almost sitting on the floor facing the wall behind the boiler. He calls out again, but still receives no answer besides a scraping noise. The man, using heavily bandaged fingers, drops a piece of chalk. It rolled down the concrete floor towards Stiles. He followed its progress with the little light he had, and once it stops he aims the light back to the wall. The main is gone, but in his place is a chalk-drawn backwards number 5. The symbol that had been put behind the ear of most of the werewolves at the rave. He remembers what Allison and Isaac shared after meeting Silverfinger. It was a Japanese Kanji, meaning "self". Stiles manages to say "self", but once he says it a breeze blows through the room, rustling the things on the floor, and blowing the Kanji off the wall, in a cloud of chalk dust, leaving nothing behind to remind Stiles it was ever actually there.

Stiles spent a while working on the trap, trying to get his leg out from between the steel jaws. He could only do so much though and eventually had to stop and let it continue to keep its grasp on his left calf. He lays still on the floor, too cold to move anymore. But when a shadow moves past his field of vision, he can't help but look. He is so tired of it all that he yells at the shadow, practically screaming "who are you". For the first time the figure speaks, first in Japanese, but switching to English because Stiles does not understand. It is the same man as before Stiles notices. It has the brown bomber jacket, though now Stiles can see military patches on the sleeves, and just like the hands were covered in bandages, so was its entire head. In English the man finally replies to Stiles' question with a "Not 'who are you' Stiles, but who are we." Stiles doesn't know how to answer and the man continues talking. Stiles listen to him ramble about how cold it is in here, and how cold it is outside, before the man points out that Stiles has even stopped shivering by this time. Stiles knows what that means, back in 5th grade he wrote a science report on hypothermia. He knows that his body is slowly shutting down so it can conserve energy. The shadow man hadn't stopped talking and he hadn't stopped using the pronoun 'we' when referring to them. Stiles wants him to stop, but he won't. He just repeats that "we're trying to keep you from freezing to death. We're trying to help you get out Stiles." Finally the bandaged man had turned and faced Stiles for long enough that he could see that the bandages had a set of sharp, metallic teeth. Stiles tells the shadow man that he can't get out as his leg is stuck in a trap. The man claims that there is in fact no trap, and besides the trap had been on Stiles' left leg, not his right. Hearing this, the trap does switch to the right leg, leaving his leg free and unharmed. Again the man repeats "we're trying to save your life."

Stiles has been lying on the cold basement floor for what must have been hours at this point. His condition is starting to worsen quicker and quicker. He isn't shivering anymore, but instead convulsing as shakes rattle his whole body and he can barely keep his eyes open. He just wants to go to sleep. When his eyes manage to open for just a few seconds he sees the man drawing another Kanji on the wall. The man starts pacing and eventually faces Stiles again, telling him that he doesn't understand. The Kanji isn't just a symbol, but instead a riddle. He wonders if Stiles knows any riddles, as this is no harder than most. The man starts asking Stiles riddles.  
"What gets bigger the more you take away?" Through his convulsions, Stiles finally manages to get out the answer; A hole. The bandaged man continues relentlessly. "What gets wetter the more it dries?"; A towel. "When is a door not a door?"; When it's ajar. As quick as the others, the man continues asking his questions. "Everyone has it but no one can lose it, what is it?". Stiles has gotten so cold that talking is almost out of the question, but the man just keeps repeating the riddle. Stiles finally manages to get out that he doesn't know the answer, but it just makes the man mad until it has gotten in Stiles face and starts screaming the riddle. The man moves behind him and grabs the chain that is attached to the trap on Stiles' right leg and starts to drag him across the floor by it. Stiles screams until he can't breathe, closing his eyes without realizing it. When his eyes snap open he is still screaming, but he is being held by Scott's mom just outside the cave that Malia had lived in while she was a coyote. He was still cold and scared, but at least now he knew he was safe from the bandaged man. At least for now.

Stiles wakes up in a hospital bed, but doesn't quite open his eyes when he hears his dad and Scott's mom talking. He couldn't hear much, but he did hear something about his mother, similar symptoms, and his dad sighed and said that they were going to have to do some tests.  
When Scott arrives at the hospital, the doctors are prepping Stiles for an MRI. Stiles is sitting on the end of the table, listening to the doctor explain how the MRI will make a lot of noise while taking the pictures of his brain. He explains that the noise is just the electrical pulses that are running through the metal coils surrounding him and actually allowing the machine to actually get the images it needs. Scott is standing next to him while the doctor explains,and as soon as the doctor heads back to the little computer room, Stiles looks at Scott. Without Scott even asking, Stiles knows what he wants to know, so he tells him, he tells him that they are doing tests to look for frontotemporal dementia, the same thing that killed his mother. Scott is confused because he didn't know and his mom said Stiles didn't either. All Stiles could do was shrug, and tell Scott that the look on his dad's face said it all. It was the same face he had when looking at his wife while she was in the same situation. If it is there, he knows he won't be able to do anything about it and will suffer and eventually die, as there is no cure for it. He can see the hurt on Scott's face as he explains, but he had to tell him. This wasn't the kind of thing he could ever keep from his best friend. Scott wants to help, offering to use his alpha abilities to try to cure him. Stiles says no. He has basically accepted the fact that he will be going the same way as his mother did. With this thought he could feel the tears in his eyes, finally start running down his face. At the site of Stiles crying; funny, sarcastic, happy Stiles, Scott breaks down as well. He pulls Stiles into a hug and they stay there for as long as they can. They are so focuses on each other that they don't notice the looks on their parents faces in the other room. Finally, the doctor tells Stiles he has to lie down though, and actually let the test run its course. Scott's mom makes Scott wait in the hall, unsure of how he would take these results. Just before he was moved into the machine, Stiles watched Scott walk out of the room, and when looking the other way saw his dad almost crying, even before the test started.   
Stiles enters the machine and lies there trying not to move. He can't tell what is going on, all he can do is lie still and worry about what his dad was seeing on the screen and whether it was his brain shrinking or not. Slowly, the noise gets louder, blocking out almost all thoughts. All of a sudden, the buzzing of the machine disappears and he is standing outside the machine. Everything is out of focus, except for the bandaged man standing in front of him asking him the same riddle as before. Trying to get an answer from Stiles he says that maybe he will spare his family and friends; if not, they kill slowly kill everyone who ever meant anything to him. Faced with this decision Stiles finally manages to choke out an answer; A shadow. The bandaged man removes his bandages and Stiles finding himself staring at himself. The bandaged man is his shadow; worrying Stiles because he knows he won't be able to escape it ever. His copy disappears though and Stiles wakes up in the MRI, but he isn't the old Stiles. The new Stiles has taken his place, and the one everyone knows and loves is now trapped in his head, like the other was before. Stiles doesn't know what the other man is doing now that he has a sense of control, but it worries Stiles. Eventually though, the darkness settles into his mind and he falls asleep, completely unaware of the true havoc occurring just outside his eyes.


End file.
